Imbalan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: "Bahasa Inggrismu lebih buruk dari roti yang membusuk. Nilai ujian matematika dapat 73 saja bangga. Mimpi saja mau bertaruh lagi. Kapan ujian listening bisa dapat 30?" Pipi Eren memerah. Sial! Dari mana Levi tahu itu!


_**Story by:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Hajime Isayama**

 _ **Rate: K+.**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-Ship, semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Levi x Eren.**

 _ **Warning: Sho-ai, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD, maybe-OOC.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic.**_ **Didedikasikan untuk adik di luar pulau dan HABEDE MY BAJINGAN HENTAI HOBI POLIGAMI PAPAH~ RU LUPH U~ SORRY TELAT FIC-NYA~**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Imbalan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Jean Kirstein."

" _Yes, Sir!_ "

"Annie Leonheart."

"Ya."

Lutut ditarik merapat. Bibir digigit dari dalam. Tangan dikepal dan dibuka berkali-kali. Manik daun mengerling gelisah, menelaah semua benda tidak bernyawa, satu-satu dipelototi tanpa minat tertentu.

Tidak berhasil mengurangi perasaan tidak nyaman, akhirnya menunduk dan merem kuat-kuat, bibir komat-kamit baca doa.

Tipikal salah satu gejala panas dingin anak sekolahan, Eren Jaegar salah satunya, terserang fenomena gugup hari ini.

Satu per satu nama murid dipanggil. Bergilir tidak sesuai nomor absen. Masing-masing maju sesudah nama disebut.

Disuruh nyanyi? Baca puisi? Menjawab soal di papan tulis? Takut salah lalu disuruh _push up_ lima kali?

"Eren?"

"!"

Nyaris berdiri, kepala cokelat sontak mendongak. Armin Arlert di samping tidak jadi mengulurkan tangan—tadinya ingin menepuk bahu Eren.

Melihat ekspresi kawan sejak kecil, teman sekelas berambut pirang membentuk senyum prihatin, diam-diam mau tertawa tapi batin tidak tega.

"Armin." Bahu tegang tiba-tiba melemas. Kaget namanya disebut, dipikir guru yang memanggil. Eren merasa daya tubuh tiba-tiba lenyap separuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Armin, "dari tadi gelisah. Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Tegang," sahut Eren cepat.

Alis diangkat, sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tegang kenapa? Mereka tidak sedang ujian lisan.

"Tegang kenapa?" Mata Armin melirik Connie, si gundul sudah meraung di kursi bareng Sasha. Selembar kertas ditunjuk-tunjuk mengiring jerit histeris.

"Hasil UTS—!"

Eren nyaris berteriak, nyaris. Tangan buru-buru membekap bibir. Huh, bahaya. Bisa dirobek nanti kertas Ujian Tengah Semester beralasan _ribut di kelas._

"Kenapa memangnya—Eren belum dipanggil?"

"Belum. Makanya aku gugup." Jari-jari ditautkan. Eren memperagakan posisi berdoa amat serius. "Ya, Tuhan! Semoga nilaiku di atas 70! Di atas 70!"

Tambah parah saja doanya.

Dahi Armin tambah berkerut. Ada apa ini? Tumben Eren niat sekali dapat nilai tinggi—sewaktu mengerjakan juga berapi-api, sih.

Coba ditanya.

"Kalau di bawah 70 ..." Kepala Armin ditelengkan. "... memang kenapa?"

"Gawat itu!" Sembur Eren. "Levi-san janji bakal traktir _cheeseburger_ kalau nilaiku kurang dari 70!"

Oooh.

Pantas.

Ada imbalannya, makanya semangat, dijanji-janji dulu oleh tetangga sebelah rumah Eren.

Armin lelah batin.

Dia baru ingat Eren ada cerita, dua minggu lalu sengaja minta diajari matematika di rumah laki-laki bujangan depan kediaman Jaeger, tidak main-main si kakak pendek itu mengajari Eren.

"Eren Jaeger!"

"SIAP!"

Bak militer Eren berdiri, kaku berjalan tapi tegap. Sampai di depan meja guru, kertas hasil ujian diterima sambil merem. Armin tahan geli menontoni.

Eren buru-buru kembali ke mejanya tanpa mengintip isi kertas.

"Perlu kubacakan nilaimu, Eren?" goda Armin.

"Enggak, enggak, enggak usah," tolak Eren.

Mata dipejam lagi kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu memenuhi paru-paru dengan oksigen, mempersiapkan mental, dia harus siap kecewa, dan berteriak banzai jika doa terkabul.

Salah satu bulu mata ditarik naik sangat pelan.

Dua digit angka menyambut penglihatan.

Eren menjerit.

* * *

Diawali pecahnya cangkir teh hitam akibat dikageti gedoran maut pintu depan, rengekan tiada akhir anak tetangga, dan berpanas-panas ria di bawah terik matahari karena kafe terdekat tiba-tiba jahat sekali pamer kata _**tutup**_.

Barulah Levi Ackerman bisa bernapas lega. Akhirnya Dewi Fortuna mau turun padanya.

 _ **Klining**_ —!

Lonceng pintu masuk berdenting lembut.

Gagang kayu berlapis kaca hijau transparan didorong maju berikut daun pintu. Agak berderit, bukan karena engsel mulai soal, pelaku dorongan yang terlalu energik.

Apa boleh jadi, ketika wangi biji kopi menerpa tampang bahagia, bibir turut melebar ceria. Bulu mata kurang lentik berkedip bukan manja, hanya tidak percaya, masih yakin ini cuma mimpi.

Perlukah menampar muka? Tapi rasanya tidak etis di ambang pintu malah bertingkah konyol, apa kata mamah di rumah nanti?

Udara dihirup dalam-dalam. Aroma segar kafein dan manis gula kacang menyegarkan otak. Haa, apa itu barusan? Apa dia mencium bau kue keju? Dengan selai _blueberry_?

Lazimkah jika wajah bahagia dipamer?

"Jangan berhenti di situ. Cepat masuk."

Ups.

Tidak jadi menampar. Terlalu bahagia juga sudah konyol, sampai lupa situasi, malah berdiri gembira tak bergerak. Tak ingat kemari tidak sendirian.

Buru-buru tungkai menjejak tiga anak tangga. Berhati-hati tidak brutal, tidak lucu jika saking ngebutnya salah injak, bukan tangga tapi udara. Cukup dia memergoki salah satu _waiter_ berdehem geli.

Bikin malu saja.

Netra hijau melirik kawannya, yang mana, tampak lebih masam dari sepuluh menit lalu. Rahang kaku, alis menyatu, tanpa topeng hantu juga mampu menyetop jantung.

"... Levi-san?" Takut-takut dipanggil, bahagia terkikis seram, jangan sampai kedatangan mereka ke sini malah bikin manajer kafe menangis pelanggan pada kabur.

"Apa?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Eren. Matahari bersinar makin terik, Levi Ackerman makin suntuk. Tidak ada teh hitam, hati Levi pun menghitam.

"... Cari tempat duduk, yuk."

Ajakan lolos di antara degup jantung. Tidak berdebar, takut iya, gawat kalau salah bicara lalu lehernya dicekik.

Intuisi alami berbunyi kuat mengaramkan niat bersorak memanggil pelayan, mesti kalem. Memang bahagia itu tidak boleh lama-lama, bahaya jika sampai terlena, siapa yang tahu bila salah langkah lalu _**WHAMP**_ —!

Mata hitam memicing. Pria dewasa mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jerman, tidak tahu apa, lalu menangguk.

Tidak marah? Yes, aman.

Eren meringis. Pemuda itu mau tertawa tapi takut dosa.

Tangan digandeng. Abai pada tatap merinding pengunjung lain, Eren pasang senyum kering selagi melintas di antara meja penuh, Levi ditarik menuju meja dekat kasir.

Kencan? Enggak, cuma sekadar jalan bareng. Bukan kencan, tolonglah, lelaki dan lelaki di mejeng bersama, di mana yang bisa disebut nge- _date_? Dikira homo?

Dua tiga pengunjung adalah wanita pecinta BL, profesional sok pegang buku menu, tangan menganggur memencet _shutter_.

"Levi-san mau pesan apa?" Eren melirik dari sela-sela buku menu. Sedetik saja, kelereng hijau balik memilah-milah menu yang akan dipesan.

Apa pai saja? Eh, tapi kue krim enak juga, atau puding _matcha_ dengan mangga?

"Punya rekomendasi? Aku tak melihat apa pun selain teh hitam."

"Seleraku tidak sama denganmu. Tapi, Levi-san, kukira baru seminggu tidak minum?" Sela Eren, "tingkahmu seperti tidak merokok sebulan."

Hiruk pikuk melatar belakangi cafe. Bagus sekali. Perlu digaris bawahi, Levi benci kebisingan.

Dan kafe ini tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar bersih.

Dengus ringan mengudara, buku menu ditutup.

"Teh hitam itu ganja buatku. Sekarang aku tersiksa gara-garamu, Eren. Bisa-bisanya minimarket dekat rumah lalai menyetok ulang dan baru tadi pagi aku bahagia menemukan satu teh terselip di bawah toples gula. Tidak kasihan?"

Sesungguhnya candaan Levi sangat tidak lucu, apalagi dengan wajah serius, pria itu menyindir terang-terangan. Eren tetap tertawa.

"Maaf, permisi?" Tangan Eren melambai pada pria berseragam. Tangan memegang buku menu.

 _Waiter_ jangkung ber- _name tag_ Moblit berjalan mendekat. Mengulas senyum ramah. Dua gelas air mineral ditambah es batu dihidangkan di depan Eren dan Levi. Tangan menarik keluar notes kecil dan bolpoin.

"Siap untuk memesan?"

Perhatian Eren kembali pada buku menu. "Ung ..." Telunjuk mengarah ke salah satu gambar. "Ini, _double cheeseburger_ —"

"Ayam atau _beef_?"

"Em ... _Beef_ saja. Levi-san?"

Perhatian dialih ke laki-laki bertubuh pendek. Mata Levi menyipit ditatapi dua orang, salah satunya menanti siap mencatat pesanan.

Halaman kategori paling sedikit manis dibuka. Satu gambar makanan paling hambar jadi pilihan terbaik.

"Satu _croissant_ , dan ... apa di sini ada teh hitam?"

Sang _waiter_ sigap menjawab. "Teh hitam hari ini diberi ekstrak madu khusus buatan _chef_ kafe. Untuk _croissant_ ... Anda ingin isian daging? Atau cokelat? Atau—"

"Orisinal. Tanpa isi sama sekali," potong Levi cepat.

Terlalu cepat.

 _Waiter_ Moblit terpaku di tempat. Wuah, kombinasi macam apa ini? Satunya ceria, satu lagi muram. Bisa-bisa cari makan berdua. Di mana cocoknya?

Kelopak mata Levi turun.

Eren tertawa garing dilirik skeptis oleh pencatat pesanan.

"Ahaha—eh, anu, untuk minumanku yang ini saja. Duh, bagaimana cara membaca ini?"

Si _waiter_ mendekat.

"Oh, ini? _Lemonade and grenadine._ "

"Apa itu?"

"Limun dengan ekstrak sirop delima."

Eren berpikir sejenak. "Kedengarannya enak. Oke! Aku pesan itu! Dan ... Sebentar." Lembar menu disibak-sibak.

"Mana tadi? Nah, ini dia. Panekuk—adanya selai apa?"

"Maaf, yang tersisa cuma stroberi dan _maple_ ," jawab Moblit, bibir membentuk senyum sesal.

Eh ..., jadi tidak enak.

Meringis geli, Eren menutup buku menu. "Pai _mocha_ dan panekuk _maple_. Aku tak suka stroberi."

 _Waiter_ itu mencatatnya dengan cekatan sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Boleh saya ulangi pesanan Anda berdua?"

Satu pertanyaan, dua jawaban tak verbal. Levi membuka mata dan menggeleng, Eren mengangguk mantap agar yakin. Dua sisi berlawan. _Waiter_ Moblit pilih menuruti yang lebih ramah.

" _Double cheeseburger_ , _croissant_ orisinal, teh hitam, _lemonade and grenadine_ , pai _mocha_ , dan panekuk _maple_. Masing-masing satu." Tulisan dibaca baik-baik dan lugas.

Mata hijau berbinar senang.

"Terima kasih atas pesanannya. Silakan ditunggu sebentar."

Dengan itu, sang _waiter_ membungkuk sejenak dan berlalu ke dapur.

Aksi menunggu tidak lebih dari obrolan singkat. Basa-basi rencana masing-masing setelah selesai makan. Eren mau lanjut menonton film, Levi melaksanakan ritual suci alias bersih-bersih rumah, itu sebabnya dua hari lalu beli kemoceng merek baru.

Selebihnya, geser-geser layar ponsel pintar. Cek status teman, waspada iklan, jauhi pembagian status _rese_. Blokir orang gila mengaku teman.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

Empat piring roti dan kue, secangkir teh masih mengepul uap, serta gelas kaca besar berisi limun campur sirop delima.

Sesudah kepergian orang ketiga, kesempatan berbicara tidak disia-siakan Eren.

"Levi-san, Levi-san," panggil Eren di antara kunyahan _burger_.

"Hm?" Remah-remah di bibir dibersihkan hati-hati, Levi telaten tidak membiarkan sisi mejanya kotor.

Di luar dugaan, walau kafe ini kurang bersih bagi Levi, makanannya enak juga. Kulit luar rotinya tampak berkilat cerah, apa pakai _dorure_? Aromanya juga enak.

"Bulan depan ada tes bahasa Inggris di kelasku," ungkap Eren.

Keantusiasan Eren dipandang lalu oleh Levi. Pria itu lebih tertarik menontoni seorang _waiter_ kesulitan menangani salah satu meja.

Gigi seri mengunyah ujung sebelah roti. Levi menggigit pelan-pelan tanpa menoleh. "Hee ..., lalu?"

Ih.

Ya, ampun, Eren malah _dikacangi_. Tidak niat sekali menyahutnya. Ingin rasanya menjambak rambut eboni Levi.

"Sir!" Panggil Eren dongkol. Telapak tangan dikibas-kibas di depan paras Levi. "Ekkyuuusss meeeeh!"

Barulah Levi menengok ke arahnya.

"Ngaco." Lekas diralat, "yang benar _'Excuse me_ ', Eren."

Tangan Eren ditepis.

"Bahasa Inggrismu lebih buruk dari roti yang membusuk. Nilai ujian matematika dapat 73 saja bangga. Mimpi saja mau bertaruh lagi. Kapan ujian _listening_ bisa dapat 30?"

Pipi Eren memerah. Sial! Dari mana Levi tahu itu?! Itu aibnya yang paling _rese_ di pelajaran Pak Pixiv. Cukup sekali dia ditertawakan satu kelas, parahnya lagi diledek habis-habisan oleh Jean dan Connie.

"Bibi Carla mengeluh nilai bahasa Inggrismu minggu lalu. Kami bertemu di supermarket. Aku mencari telur, dan ibumu mencari keju untuk _hamburger_."

Rasa-rasanya bahu Eren mendadak tambah berat. Ibu-ibu itu mengerikan. Lengah sedikit saja, semua aib dibeberkan ke mana-mana, diprotes pasti balik menyalahkan.

Sisa roti _burger_ ditelan bulat-bulat.

"Heck—"

Nahas, kelakuan didasari kedongkolan hampir tidak pernah berakhir baik. Eren tersedak. Memukul-mukul dada. Jalur napas tiba-tiba sesak.

Levi bertindak cekatan. Dia berdiri serta menyambar gelas es. Ditepuk-tepuknya bawah tengkuk Eren dan disodorkan gelas air mineral tepat di depan bibir Eren.

Glek. Glek.

Fyuuh ...! Lega!

"Pheeew~ selamat."

Eren menghabiskan sisa air dan menaruh gelasnya. Lega roti berhasil turun tanpa hambatan lagi—

"Ouch!"

Kening Eren disentil.

Tetangganya duduk lagi di kursi. Tak merasa bersalah, Levi memotong sebagian kecil pai.

"Levi-san!"

"Kau yang bodoh. Jangan makan terburu-buru. Kunyah lebih dari dua puluh kali. Baru telan."

Mimik wajah berubah masam. Eren membuang muka, kepalang dongkol, tidak suka dihina. Enggan menanggapi lebih lanjut, pemuda itu pilih _menotis_ hidangan di depan mata.

Garpu dan pisau mini disambar, potongan kue bertekstur seperti busa mementalkan pisau _stainless steel_ , hangat panekuk kian mengharum, saus _maple_ menciprat di sisi lain piring.

"Aku makan."

Terdengar gumaman di seberang. Eren tak acuh. Potongan kue dibawa ke belahan bibir, satu suapan sukses disambut amat manis, lidah bertemu kudapan hangat.

"Uph, uph." Cepat-cepat pisau dijatuhkan. Eren menutup bibir. Rongga mulut terasa panas, gigi ngilu sesaat dicolek kue bersuhu tinggi. Uap mengepul lewat bukaan mulut.

Ya, ampun. Padahal dihidangkan bersamaan _burger_ , tapi kue ini masih panas, atau Eren saja yang makan rotinya terlalu cepat?

Butuh waktu agar mulutnya terbiasa. Eren mengulum lembut.

Lezat.

"Ini enak sekali!"

Tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan kegembiraan Eren selain pengakuan sederhana, singkat, dan jelas. Tidaklah penting pula menyair semata-mata untuk mengungkapkan kelezatan panekuk.

Levi melihatnya, menangkap gerakan Eren tanpa niat berkedip.

Disadari pria Jerman, kawan makannya tidak pernah mengembangkan cara mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dia gembira, ya, gembira. Dia marah, ya, marah.

Entah _to the point_ atau terlalu naif.

Kembali Levi mencucuk pakai garpu, menyuap sepotong pai _mocha_ tuk kali kedua.

Eren makan dengan lahap hingga bola mata segelap angkasa menangkap noda tidak wajar di kulit Eren. Anak itu tak sadar saus _maple_ menempel di sisi bibir.

"Eh?"

Permukaan kulit ibu jari mencolek pinggiran bibir, menyapu noda cokelat karamel.

Akan romantis jika dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Tapi Levi adalah Levi.

Tisu yang tersedia adalah benda terbaik di sepanjang restoran atau warung makan. Pria itu selalu memanfaatkannya. Selembar dicabut dari wadah, guna menyerap noda dari jari.

"Kau ini kenapa susah sekali menurutnya?" Keluh Levi. "Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan saja."

Tindak itu tidak menghasilkan apa pun jika niatnya memang ingin bersikap mesra. Bibir Eren maju satu senti.

"Enak saja!"

Dengus geli mengudara. Levi mengakhiri makan siangnya dengan menikmati teh kesukaan.

Kadang, makan bersama menarik juga. Ada teman bicara, dan menaikkan _mood_.

"Levi-san."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau tes _listening-ku_ dapat 50, Levi-san coba pakai bando kucing, ya?"

"Eren, coba kubelah kepalamu nanti. Pasti susunan kabel otakmu bermasalah."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
